¿Café?
by DigixRikaNonaka
Summary: Rika no encuentra café en su casa, entonces sale a comprar y en el camino, se encuentra con la persona que mas extrañaba. ONE-SHOT! :


_Hola! (: Bueno, vuelvo ahora escribiendo un nuevo fic, pero esta vez para DIGIMON! :D bueno, espero que les guste este ONE-SHOT de esta hermosa pareja, los prefiero bastante.. son unas de mis parejas favoritas Rika y Ryo 3 *.* me encaaaaantan. _

_.. Estoy en vacaciones de invierno así que, me voy a dedicar a esto, como en todas las vacaciones. Espero que les guste. _

_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, solo hago fics para divertirme un rato y entretenerme. Pasatiempo. _

* * *

Era un día de invierno, simplemente un frío día de invierno.

Ella estaba en su casa, sola y con muchísimo frío, mirando la televisión, totalmente aburrida. Ya que en casa no había movimientos, no había ningún otro sonido mas que el clic del control remoto. Era automático ese movimiento de cambiar de canal a cada rato. Se resignó. Entonces, decidió preparar café, esa deliciosa infusión que tanto le gusta a todo el mundo y mas cuando se saborea en esos días tan fríos, pero notó que no había.

_- Maldición, nunca hay nada en esta casa..._

Se quejó. Rika no deseaba salir a buscar café; té tampoco había y no era de tomar leche por las tardes.

_- Tendré que salir a buscar café, porque aquí nadie se ocupa de que halla, se lo acaban pero luego no compran._

Entonces, se abrigó bastante, abrió de mala gana la puerta y salió.

Las calles no estaban muy nevadas, pero aún así hacía tanto frío, que cada vez que sentía un escalofríos recorrerla, maldecía para si misma. No obstante, era un paisaje maravilloso y las calles estaban pobladas, las veredas llenas de gente y de niños corriendo y jugando. Es verdad que el frío une a la gente.

Entonces, pensó que una salida no podía ser mas aburrido que estar sola en casa, mirando a idiotas en el televisor. Pasó por varios cafés pero no se detuvo en ninguno, siguió caminando tranquila, escuchando la música que mas le gustaba, mientras admiraba el paisaje invernal de una ciudad sobre poblada. Hasta que se detuvo frente a un hotel. Ese hotel... Ese hotel...

Una sonrisa rebelde surcó por su rostro y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosado que demostraba algo de timidez. Trató de cambiar esa cara, esa expresión. ¿Por qué pasar por ese lugar le traía tantos recuerdos? Él ya no vivía allí, el se había mudado... Hace tiempo. Enseguida, bajó la mirada y con algo de melancolía siguió su camino.

Mientras caminaba, aunque puso la música a todo volumen y leía cualquier tipo de letrero, señal vial o propaganda que se le cruzara, era imposible sacarse de la cabeza aquellos recuerdos que inundaron su cabeza desde que pasó por la vereda de ese hotel.

- _"¿Por qué regresas a mi? ¿Por qué ahora? Todo estaba tan tranquilo... " _

Pensó la pelirroja mientras intentaba deshacerse de esos ojos azules que se aparecían en cada esquina de su cabeza.

- "_Hacía tanto tiempo que no pasaba por aquí... Desde que te fuiste."_

Pensó nuevamente. Iba sumisa en sus pensamientos, tratando de volver a hacer esos pasos de leer letreros y escuchar su música para olvidarse de él, hasta que se golpeó contra otro cuerpo, que hizo sacudir los pensamientos de la pelirroja.

-_ Discúlpame. No te vi. _

Dijo el muchacho con quien se había chocado. Entonces, abrió sus ojos a no poder mas, ya que esa voz era tan familiar, no lo podía creer.

- _"¡Akiyama!"_

Pensó e instantáneamente subió la mirada y lo pudo comprobar. Era Ryo... ¿Y que hacía allí?

-_ ¿Que haces aquí? _

Preguntó sin pestañear.

- _Hola ¿Como estas? Creería que ese saludo sería mas correcto para un amigo que hace tanto tiempo que no ves. _

Contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro y esa mirada pícara que nunca le faltaba. Rika solo lo miró con esos ojos penetrantes y solo arqueó una ceja.

- _¿No me piensas besar o abrasar? No me vendría mal ninguna de esas dos cosas con este frío despiadado, tal vez algo de tu cariño me caliente un poco. _

Respondió tan alegre como siempre, atrevido mejor dicho. Ella se apartó unos centímetros, esta situación era algo peligrosa...

- _No tienes derecho a decir eso... Ni a pensarlo._

Contestó Rika con su tono frío de siempre, cosa que volvía loco al moreno de ojos azules.

_- Te fuiste y ... ¿Ahora vienes a decirme eso? - Dijo Rika enojada._

_- Sabes que irme no fue algo que yo halla planeado - Se defendió Ryo - Era un chico que aún estaba a criterio de mi padre. - Contestó._

Rika miró hacia un costado ignorando cada palabra.

- _¿A que viniste ahora? - Preguntó ella. _

_- A buscarte. - Contestó._

_- No juegues, dime a qué viniste. - Insistió Rika._

_- ¡Ya te dije! A buscarte, pelirroja... - Volvió a contestar Ryo - Por cierto... Estas mas hermosa de lo que recuerdo... Estas hecha toda una dama. _

_- A otra con ese cuento ¿Si? - Dijo ella apartándolo y caminando. _

_- Pero si es verdad, estas preciosa, te recordé como una niña muy desobediente por algunos años, y antes de venir te imaginaba... Hermosa, pero no tanto... - Dijo él mirándola de arriba a abajo. _

Rika se detuvo y se dio media vuelta para mirarlo y gritarle..

_- Yo ya te olvidé, no me sigas, no me busques... ¡No te necesito!_

Entonces, lo dejó plantado en su lugar y llegó a pensar que el obedecería... Sin embargo, era obvio que él nunca escucha ordenes negativas.

Él la tomó de la mano y se la llevó contra si, teniéndola tan cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir su tibia respiración y la helada punta de su nariz chocando con la de él.

Se miraron por un largo rato, no era necesario hablar, solo con mirarse podían entender lo que tenían para decir hace tiempo. Ryo la abrasó muy fuerte, cosa que nunca pudieran separarse. Ella, correspondió el abraso, ella si lo necesitaba, ya no tendría que ocultar mas lo que quería hacer hace tiempo, ese abraso lo soñó día y noche, ese día que él llegara con su estúpida sonrisa y esa mirada engreída... Era lo que mas extrañaba de su moreno.

Sabían que no podían quedarse así toda la tarde, por eso se separaron para poder hablar un poco.

_- ¿A que saliste con este frío?_ _- Preguntó él._

_- A buscar café, no tenía mas. - Contestó ella algo nerviosa. _

_- Yo te invito uno. - Contestó Ryo muy feliz. - Vamos a mi suite, te prepararé uno de mis cafés, que son espectaculares. _-

Rika rió suavemente al escuchar la propuesta y luego aceptó. Ambos fueron caminando hacia el hotel. De paso, compraron algunos bocadillos para acompañar esa merienda, que seguro sería la mejor de aquel invierno.

Al llegar, subieron y entraron a su amplia suite. El muchacho si que tenía buen gusto. Tenía una larga barra, y se podían distinguir los distintos licores y tragos que estaban sobre ella. Una cama matrimonial. Rika intuyó que a él le gustaba tener mas espacio para descansar... O simplemente la cama si era para dormir con alguien mas. Un ventanal grande donde se veía casi toda la ciudad, esa suite era una de las mejores.

- _Bien, ponte cómoda y... Esta es como tu casa. - Dijo él pasando a su suite y colgando los abrigos en un perchero. _

_- ¿Y quien es... tu novia? - Preguntó ella mientras miraba la cama. _

_- ¿Que? Yo no tengo novia. - Respondió él. _

_- ¿Amante? - Volvió a preguntar Rika - No me quiero imaginar la cantidad de mujeres que durmieron en esa cama - Dijo ella con aire de celos._

_- A eso! No seas tonta, mi pelirroja. Me gusta dormir en esas camas... Son muy cómodas y grandes. - Le explicó mientras preparaba el café. - Y cuéntame... ¿Estás estudiando algo? _

_- Bueno, aún no... Estoy pensando en que estudiar... Simplemente no me interesa mucho.. Pero algo tendré que hacer. - Contestó ella. - ¿Tú?_

_- Yo digo en eso... Me estoy especializando en la industria económica. Solo eso. - Dijo él mirándola dulcemente - ¿Y tu... tienes novio? _

_- Claro que no. - Contestó ella como si fuera obvio. - Si hubo algunos chicos.. Cosas de una noche... Cosas que haces tú. - Dijo Rika._

_- Me tienes como un mujeriego. - Dijo él riéndose, ambos rieron. - Pues claro... Pero nadie importante ¿No?_

_- No.. Nadie importante... _

Ryo sirvió el café cuidadosamente y se sentaron en un sofá que estaba junto a un hogar, el momento y lugar perfecto para tomar ese exquisito café.

No podía dejar de verla, y esto la ponía algo nerviosa pero siguieron con su charla. Él preguntó por los demás y Rika comenzó explicando que estaban todos bien, pero hacía bastante que no se juntaban. Tal ves se cruzaban en la calle y quedaban charlando sobre algunas cosas, pero nada mas que eso... Sus vidas eran algo ocupadas...

Terminaron de tomar su café y quedaron charlando en el sofá.

-_ Rika.. - Comenzó él._

_- ¿Que? _

_- Creo que me debes algo. - Dijo él con un tono de voz juguetón._

_- ¿De que hablas? - Preguntó ella._

_- Me debes un beso. - Dijo él mirando los rosáceos y carnosos labios de la chica._

_- Pff.. ¿Desde cuando te debo un beso? - Preguntó algo molesta._

_- Desde hace mucho tiempo y quiero que me lo des ahora._

_- Sueñas. - Dijo cortante._

_- Vamos, sino me lo das, te lo tendré que robar. _

Rika simplemente miró para otro lado, dándole la espalda al moreno que tanto le gustaba. Le gustaba tanto.. Pero su orgullo era mas fuerte... Quería que el hiciera algo... Que la sorprenda.

- _¿Quieres que haga algo? Por eso te das vuelta, ¿quieres que te lleve yo a la cama y que terminemos ambos desnudos y besándonos? Eso es lo que quieres. - Dijo él con un tono de voz muy serio. _

Era obvio que en eso quería que terminara esa tarde. Dormir en sus grandes brazos, besarlo hasta que duela, en esa situación que todos los solteros quieren en invierno.

_**¿Que tengo que hacer para que me ames?**_ Sonaba en la radio, suavemente, esa canción lo incitó a recostarse en su amplia cama.

- "_Esta bien... Es hora.. No tendría que terminar haciendo esto.. Pero no puedo dejarlo así." - pensó Rika. _

Entonces, se puso de pié y caminó hasta la cama, se recostó a su lado, ambos mirando el techo.

_**¿Que tengo que hacer para que me quieras?** _Repetía la canción en la radio y ella se abrasó a él y solo dijo..

_- No tienes que hacer nada, la que tiene que cambiar soy yo. _

Entonces, Rika solo se lanzó encima de él y lo besó con pasión y locura, él correspondió rápidamente al beso y entre caricias y besos ni se percataron que comenzó a llover, esa lluvia que era la mejor melodía en momentos de demostrar cuanto se extrañaron y cuanto se amaban.

Al final, la tarde terminó como Ryo había dicho. Rika por un momento agradeció no haber tenido café, agradeció al frío, agradeció al destino de haberlos cruzado, porque si no hubiera sido porque no había café en casa, seguramente seguiría mirando la televisión sin nada mas que hacer.

Al otro día, Rika despertó en esa amplia casa, gracias a las caricias del moreno que tanto le gustaba y la sorprendió trayéndole a la cama una bandeja con café y caramelos.

- _¿Café?_ - Preguntó el y luego la volvió a besar.

~Fin~

* * *

Uyyyyyy por fin lo terminé! Bueno, amoooooo esta pareja, enserio! :D me encanta. Bueno, espero que les gueste porqe es mi primer fic en esta sección.

Beso gente (: Dejen comentarios ! :D


End file.
